Escape: Before the Breakout
by reddogf.13
Summary: what happened to Eddie and Waylon during the one month of experimentation? what horrors did they have to survive? prequel to Escape.
1. Waylon Day:1

day:1

Waylon fell to the floor with a painful thud. He got up quickly and scrambled back a few steps. He almost tripped over the complex webbing of rope along the floor. He looked up at the insane psycho path known as Eddie Gluskin. The insane man who tried to mutilate Waylon to give him a lethal sex change.

He was almost hanged moments ago, but he got lucky when body's began breaking the roof. The weights was pushing on the tangled ropes. The roof broke a second time, sending Waylon reeling a bit. There was a loud sound of blood splattered, meat shredding, and a painful yell. Waylon was still struggling, he had only gotten one large breath of air from the rope going slack for a second.

He was able to turn slightly while hanging. He was started when his hand was grabbed. He looked in shock, seeing Eddie tied in ropes and impaled on a busted pipe. Waylon watched him, trying to swallow at the painful site. Unable to because of the choking rope burning his neck.

"We could have been beautiful." Eddie breathed out. Waylon stared at him, a mix of fear, pain, and sickness stirring in him. The pain in his neck was blocked for a moment when another snap was heard and he dropped.

He was now up and staring at the dead man. The feeling of whirling adrenaline and thrill of living over coming everything else. He let out a re-leaved/ nervous chuckle as he stared up at the body that was slowly bleeding out. He grabbed his camera from the ground, recording it. He wanted to remember the moment this psycho died forever. And when he got out, let everyone else be aware that there was one less sick and insane man free.

He wiped his nose, looking down at the fresh blood in his hand. His nose was feeling incredibly painful. When he touched it, he regretted it after feeling immense pain. He growled as he walked away from the cursed area. His nose was broken and bleeding from Eddies punch.

"fucking Gluskin." Waylon growled as he limped down halls. He jumped and froze when bright lights were shown on him.

"Mr. park … you're alive?" said a recognizable and surprised voice. Waylon glared at the bright light, knowing now that Jeremy Blaire was behind it. Not for long though, he came to stand by Waylon with a wide unsettling grin. Waylon glared back, unable to do anything as he was surrounded by security with guns pointed at him.

"a little injured, but you seem healthy." Jeremy said cheerfully. Waylon glared, wanting so badly to punch his overly happy face.

"i was going to let go all the patients, but seeing you has changed. If I did remove all the patients, I would have to get new ones. That would be such a hassle for me. You can be one of the few I keep for continued research. Ill patch you up and feed you, what do you say?" Jeremy smiled.

"fuck off." Waylon growled, hed rather be shot dead then be a experiment.

"good! glad you agree!" Jeremy said, patting Waylon on the back hard enough to hurt.

"and ill take that. Don't want it to break, do we?" Jeremy said, yanking away Waylons camera. Waylon looked in pain and fear as his camera disappeared from his hands. He went to attack Jeremy, but was yanked away by two large security officers.

He was dragged down halls, yelling and fighting to get free. He was desperate to escape, even contemplating suicide. He was bashing the officers left and right to agitate them into killing him, but he failed at his attempts. He was weak from constantly running with no water to drink or anything to eat since yesterday morning.

He was brought to the lower labs and strapped to a medical bed. Being soon tranquilized for being uncooperative with the doctors. His leg was cleaned and wrapped, his nose fixed, and he was put on a oxygen supply. Breathing was hard on him for his injured throat, yelling down all the halls didn't help either.

He woke a few hours later, unable to move from his strapped position. He held in the strong need to cry. How could have this happened? He was so close to being free. Why him, was this some punishment from god for him working under Murkoff? He was begging in his mind for freedom.

Any freedom from this place would be merciful on him. Death seemed the best solution. No way he could escape again with security everywhere. He tried struggling out of the straps, failing after 5 minutes. He was panting heavily, his throat still healing back to normal.

Doctors came in and brought a large Styrofoam cup to him. He sat up and looked in the cup expecting water, possibly drugged, but found some disgusting green slop. It looked like some blended spinach, mixed with grainy baby food and thick powder. Waylon had no idea he could ever see something look so watery yet dry in all his life. The smell alone made him want to vomit. It was like rotten milk mixed with old fish.

He got as far as he could from the cup. When they got it closer and tried to make him take it, he hid his nose and mouth in the mat. It hurt his nose to do so, but there was no way hed be drinking that junk. He wasn't even sure what **it** was.

The doctors were yelling at him to convince him it was for his own good. Waylon refused to believe that. they tryed to move him and force him to drink. He refused to let them win, keeping his jaws locked together or hidden from them. Waylon thought he won when the doctors left him alone. He was wrong when a feeding tube appeared, they were going to force feed him.

He struggled and fought off some doctors holding his head. It only delayed the tube being painfully shoved down his throat. The slop was poured down the tube, with a splash of water to help it moved. When it was all down, the tube was yanked out, causing Waylon to gag and almost vomit.

The junk that had just landed in his stomach felt like a lead brick. It made him sick and want to vomit. Although no matter how close he got to vomiting the contents in his stomach refused to move. He laid helplessly in his bed, watching doctors move around him. They checked screens, talked to each other about there personal lives like he wasn't there. Waylon wasn't a person in here, he was just a lab rat. Or plant that people ignore till its dead and laying on the ground.

The sickness in his stomach wasn't getting better. It was getting hard to focus with his stomach cramping up. What the hell was in that junk? He noticed a doctor was near by and looked at them. He hissed in pain when a needle was jabbed into his arm. He yanked on it to try and pull away, but the straps stopped him.

He glared at the doctor, who didn't even notice. Another doctor came with a Styrofoam cup. Waylon swallowed and leaned away from it, wanting no more of that lead thick mud. He was a little releaved by it only being water. He became wary of it however, when the doctors circled around him to watch him drink it.

"its drugged." he thought, glaring at the water. Waylon wanted to drink it, if it contained pain killers or a tranquilizer. He had no idea what could be in it besides that, which is what scared him. A hallucinogen ordered by Jeremy? Some kind of pain inducting nerve chemical? Or maybe some of that hormonal therapy junk.

Waylon swallowed dryly, taking the chance of what ever it could be. He finally realized how thirsty he was when he guzzled all of it. Running around for your life for almost two days can make you dehydrated like that. The purpose of the water soon became known as his body became exhausted and the room was blurring. He was given a sedative, which wasn't that bad. Waylon would rather sleep through most the torture they may put him through.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

surprise! a prequel to escape! i was going to start this after the sequel, but it kept buzzing in my head, refusing to leave. so i was forced to get it out early. i also wanted to post something special, since my bdays on thursday. i was going to post 2 aftermath chapters, but with starting college and all. so i did this instead. =]

unlike the original and sequel, this one wont be very long. it only shows the horrible experiments Eddie and Waylon went through during the month of experiments. most chaps will be really short, switching between Eddie and Waylon point of view(POV). they wont repeat the original, since they're trapped, and some chaps may have alot of time skips. so forgive me if some chaps are a little confusing.

and it starts just after eddies impalement.

"Why have you forsaken me?

In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken me"

**ALSO, unlike the original and sequel, this will require 5 comments(1 per person) per chap to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**


	2. Eddie Day:1

day:1

Eddie was drifting in and out of consciousness. Being in far too much pain to fully awaken. He was just impaled by his darling and left to die. His body wanted to sleep, but something stopped him. He felt he had to stay awake, but why? He could barely remember what was happening, blood loss being the culprit of that.

He felt himself fall and smash into something hard, a wooden floor? Around him was a lot of noise. Mumbling and something like a loud buzzing saw. The saw noise went on for a minute or two, having a pause for a metal clanging sound. Eddie tensed up as immense pain shot through his body. Something was yanked out of him in a few harsh tugs and twists.

He groaned in pain, opening his eyes a little to try and figure out what was happening. Everything was a blur of darkness and color for him. He closed his eyes again, lying still on the floor to back track what happened.

He was angry, fought and forced someone into the room of his darlings. Attempted to hang them, but they misbehaved. A cracking sound, he slipped on the floor, another large smashing sound. Weight shifted and he was pulled up, arm and leg caught in some rope. Then, excruciating pain went through his back then out his side. He looked and tried to grab at a bloody pole he saw, but was too tangled to reach.

He looked at who he was hanging before. They were stuck as well, slowly choking. He grabbed there hand, a attempt at forgiveness. Not forgiveness for trying to kill or maim them, but because he failed to do so. To anyone else it was a horrible and disturbing idea, but he saw beauty in it. Able to change there flaws, make them perfect, let them see the beauty and thank him for it.

"But they never let me finish." he thought. He would start the process, but they refused to accept his gift to them.

"Refused to let me make them perfect. remove there cruel and vulgar male half. Males were always heartless savages! i could make them better and remove the heartlessness they had." he thought.

Eddie thought he was different from all the other uncivilized maggots. He was gentle, careful, he could give them a special gift of freedom. His thoughts were always "pure", he always wanted to help. The best way he thought he could was by "fixing" them. Turn them into pure girls. Angels on earth, always gentle, pure, and beautiful. If they could only see it the same, they would understand why he did those things.

Why he caused them all so much pain. It was required, and unavoidable for the progress. If they just held on long enough they would see. See the beauty, and thank him for it. It was because they were male that they couldn't see it. Males only saw females as objects.

So Eddie promised to show himself differently. Show he could offer protection, not fear. Treat them like the perfect earth angels they were. But angels were rare to find, especially in disgusting males. He also promised to find that one angel, the one that would become perfect, and he would marry her

"but they all refused my gift!" he growled out in a incoherent grumble.

"and that one fucking whore left me! Only coming back to leave me for death! how dare they! refuse my gift, my love, and leave me to rot like iam one of them. Like iam as worthless as the rest!" he growled, still incoherently.

He thought he found one, the perfect one. They were delicate, and didn't dare fight him. Unlike all the others, who attacked him. He was so happy with her, then it all broke down. She was showing her more inappropriate side as the time went on.

"at least that bitch hanged. She was not worth being with the the others I loved. They tried to accept it, lying mostly limp on my table, waiting to finish. But they always gave up in the end." he thought. He opened his eyes again to try and spot where the other hanged. From his blurry memory, they weren't far.

"ill remove her from the beautiful ones. She'll be dumped to rot in the dark like she deserves." he thought. He looked up in anger and satisfaction, happy that he would see her hanging dead. His heart began to drop as he saw no one out of place. The one he hanged should be easily seen, so why couldn't he see her? He was becoming agitated at being unable to find her.

"THAT SLUT ESCAPED! SHE LEFT ME AGIAN!" he tried to roar out as he started getting up. Eddie was bent on killing him. he needed to get up and find him.

He was able to get onto his hands and knees before being forcefully knocked down. He let out a groan of pain, he looked up and saw a Murkoff security officer. He looked around seeing a few and becoming furious.

"how dare they come in! violate my poor darlings spaces!" Eddie growled, he tried getting up, only to be knocked down again. He was yelled at for trying, which only made him focus his anger. He grabbed his knife and stabbed the nearest officers leg. It made the officer drop into a reachable space. Eddie raised from the ground, grabbing the officer and slicing underneath the armor across there stomach.

He grinned as blood poured from under the armor, organs sliding out. His grin was replaced with a surprised frown when he felt a sharp stab in his lower back. He turned around, seeing another Murkoff security pointing a gun at him. He slashed his knife out, carving into there helmet and knocking them back. He pushed there head back while stunned. In a swift movement, shifted the knife under the helmet and up next to the persons jaw. Slitting into the persons neck. He yanked it out at a angle, splattering blood to the floor.

His muscles tensed at another sharp pain in his back. He turned, the world spinning suddenly. He was finding it harder to stand steady.

"why?" he questioned. Why were things becoming harder to control. He had control just a minute ago. No one was near him, which caused concern for the sharp pain. He reached around, feeling something metallic and small stuck in him. He yanked it out and looked at the small object.

A long needled dart with a neon yellow fuzzed end. Eddie stared at it, his vision getting blurry. He threw it on the ground in anger, realizing what was happening. He ran to the nearest officer, hell bent on killing more before falling. He slit a few throats, sliced through leg artery's. Ripped open stomachs, watching blood and organs fall. More darts were shot in him.

Finally the adrenalin was overcome with 7 darts in him. He dropped to his knees and one hand. one hand still holding his knife in a attacking position. He growled at one of the officers coming near him. He was shaking at his forcefulness in trying to get up. He fell again, quickly passing out.

Eddie had not helped his injury's with fighting and running. Blood pouring out of him. His organs starting to seep out of his side wound. Only reason he wasn't shot and killed was because Jeremy specifically wanted him. He had tested well in the Walrider project and would be very useful.

A team of medics came in after Eddie was subdued. They put him onto a gurney, taking him to a medical lab on the lower floor. On the lower floor he was quickly operated on. His badly damaged liver was taken out and replaced with a fresh one. One of his kidneys was sliced open, and had to be re-shut. A intestine was severed and had to be reattached together again. Everything else was amazingly just grazed by.

After the operation, he was given a blood transfusion. He was also put on a heavy tranquilizer dosage to keep him in a coma like state. He wasn't allowed to be awake till he was fully healed and moved to a cell.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

surprise! a prequel to escape! i was going to start this after the sequel, but it kept buzzing in my head, refusing to leave. so i was forced to get it out early. i also wanted to post something special, since my bdays on thursday. i was going to post 2 aftermath chapters, but with starting college and all. so i did this instead. =]

unlike the original and sequel, this one wont be very long. it only shows the horrible experiments Eddie and Waylon went through during the month of experiments. most chaps will be really short, switching between Eddie and waylons point of view(POV). they wont repeat the original, since they're trapped, and some chaps may have alot of time skips. so forgive me if some chaps are a little confusing.

and it starts just after eddies impalement.  
"Well, I don't think you trust  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die"

**ALSO, unlike the original and sequel, this will require 5 comments(1 per person) per chap to continue!**

******1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**


	3. Waylon Day:4

Day: 4

Waylon leg was still healing from being stabbed by wood. No infection so far and the wound was small, but deep. It was easily cleaned out and closed shut. Waylon felt like a race horse, if his leg had gotten worse they would have shot him. The doctors didn't care for him, jabbing him with needles for any excuse.

He knew the doctors would some times do it just for fun. They would laugh and snicker at there machines. Then one would come over, trying badly to hide a smile. They'd say some excuse, like taking blood or medicine. Like it would harm them to do anything without honesty. Waylon was strapped to the bed, a slave at the asylum against his own will. They would repeatedly jab him, only giving colored placebos or water.

His arm reminded him of drug addicts. So many needle dots going up his arm, clustering at vain spots. That slop they fed him had not helped his healing. From what the doctors said about it. It was a puree meal, easy and quick to eat. The lead brick feeling Waylon got from it settling was on purpose. It had some weird powder that stuck to the sides of a stomach. Like powdered vitamin concrete mixture.

It was meant to stop patients from vomiting it. Especially when surgery's came, patients wouldn't obey doctors. So if they were told not to drink or eat, patients would seek out anything to get out of it. Ripping out wall and bed stuffing or even eating chunks of themselves. Waylon had seen it once before. A patient had eaten almost all of there arms to escape a surgery. Blood pouring and splattering off of him while he fought officers in a cell hall.

It disturbed him, someone so desperate to avoid surgery would rather eat themselves alive. Even if they were insane or not, the more passive patients would be willing. Even if it only bought them 15 more minutes they thought it was worth it. This scared Waylon, surgery's so bad patients would eat themselves.

"surgery's … fucking surgery's. More like dissections." Waylon thought as he was unlatched from his medical bed. He guessed he was being moved to a cell. Marked as "good enough" in health to start experiments.

Two guards on either side and one behind him. They would push him along to make him hurry or stop him from pausing. Walking on his bad leg was still painful. He had to pause in pain, but the officers would smash into him. If he didn't move they would knock him over.

He hadn't been paying attention to where they were walking. Being too busy in moving and staying on his feet. When he looked up, he felt his stomach jump. A medical lab with a surgery table and tools. He froze at the door way, he was going to be operated soon.

He didn't expect this, he had just been approved. He assumed they would wait two days and he could prepare himself. The officers pushed him forward to get him through the door way. Waylon panicked with fear, pushing back to stay out of the room. A officer smashed the bud of his gun into the back of Waylons skull. Knocking him down.

Waylon groaned as he tried to get up. Officers yanked him from the floor, pulling him to the surgery table. He could barely fight as doctors held him down and strapped him in. the officers left, leaving Waylon with the doctors.

Waylon leaned away as a doctor came near with a yellow liquid, filled, needle. He was stabbed into his shoulder, hooked up to a breathing machine after. Hooked up along with I.V and a heart monitor. The shot made everything warp around the room. Things twisting, changing colors, then going black. He struggled to get away till he had black out.

*6 hours later*

Waylon opened his eyes in a blur. The area from his stomach to his chest feeling sensitive and painful. He looked down at himself to see why. He was shirtless with a cut going over him like he was a morgue body. A long Y shaped cut, stitched closed. He felt sick and dizzy seeing it, lying back down to gather himself. He looked over and saw his reflection in a dark glass window. He squinted his eyes at it confused. He could see into the next room.

"a two way mirror?" he thought. He heard the doctors talk about them being installed. Doctors had to enter a code when ever they needed to get through and check on another patient. To cut time they installed the mirrors. Aggressive patients were to be put on the blind side so doctors could see them better in a emergency, but the patients couldn't see them. Not tempting them to try and break the window.

Waylon focused through the window as he saw another patient. He stared at the being lying there, something felt off. As the image became clearer he realized it was Eddie. His heart skipped a beat, the world freezing around him to go cold.

"no … he couldn't survive. He was impaled. He couldn't." Waylons mind raced with denial and fear. He then thought of how close Eddie was, only a coded door or thick glass keeping him away. Waylon jumped when a doctor walked by. The doctor didn't acknowledge Waylons movement and went to the door to Eddies room.

When the door was opened, he almost vomited. Even if Eddie was knocked out, he wanted no chance of him getting in. if he did, Waylon would be screwed. Tied down to a medical table with all sorts of medical tools nearby, ready to be used. He was right in assuming Eddie wouldn't be happy to see him after there last chase.

Waylon watched the doctor unlatch Eddie. His fear and paranoia growing. Even more so when Eddies eyebrow twitched. the doctor left Waylons view, returning shortly with a liquid filled needle. He stared at the doctor, trying to make them move faster. He had hoped that needle was a tranquilizer. He was going to be moved soon, the reason for unlatching him.

Waylon relaxed as the needle got closer to Eddies arm. He jumped and almost yelled when he saw eyes eyes shoot open, see the doctor, and grab there arm. It happened so fast, the doctor had to chance. Eddie was up, grabbing a scalpel and slicing through the doctors throat.

Blood spurted out as the doctor fell to the ground, making a thud loud enough for Waylon to hear. Waylon froze in place, like he was playing dead on the table. Eddie looked around the room in a 1 quick glance. His eyes scanning over the door and stopping at the two way mirror.

Waylon sucked in a breath, staring at Eddie who seemed to be staring back. Waylons curiosity grew, it always felt different seeing patients behind glass. It was like if you watch tigers at a zoo. Fascinating behind the glass, but dangerous when free. Eddies look of curiosity turned to hatred. He bashed on the mirror with a fist, making Waylon jump.

"could he see me? He cant see me, its a two way mirror. He shouldn't be able to." Waylon panicked. He looked around for some sort of escape. All the cutting tools were out of reach and nothing else was nearby. He was startled again when a loud thud and the sound of cracking happened beside him. He looked back at the glass, seeing Eddie with a doctor stool. He had bashed the glass with it, causing a small crack.

"let me out you fucking swines!" Eddie roared, his voice muffled by the thick glass. He bashed the glass a few more times, lengthening the cracks. Waylons body jumped each time he bashed the glass.

"i know you're watching me you revolting perverts!" Eddie roared again.

Waylon was panicking, he didn't know what to do. Eddie didn't know of him yet and yelling would alert his presence. He couldn't cut or slip his way out of the leather straps. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to run. His body was still weak and a bit numb from the drug before surgery. He jumped when the door on the opposite side opened, security walking in. they were the ones here to transport him.

They were surprised to see Eddie attacking the glass with a dead doctor inside. They went to the door and pulled out a key to open and keep the door open for emergency's. Waylon swallowed, if the door was opened it would stay that way. If Eddie got by them he would see Waylon. The security went in, guns up and aimed. Eddie growled at them, throwing the stool at one.

Eddie attacked the same one, unable to slash with his weapon before he was tazered. He fell and they pinned him to the floor, more tazeing and a few tranquilizers shot into his back. Waylon could hear Eddie yelling and thrashing around. The security yelling as they kept him pinned and shot him with a dart.

Eddie was picked up off the floor and hauled onto the operating table. He was locked in again and the security radioed in for clean up. Waylon let out a breath of air he had been holding in. he closed his eyes, feeling so tired at the moment from the sudden panic just after surgery.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

unlike the original and sequel, this will** require 5 comments**(1 per person) per chap** to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**

* * *

littlefangirl: thank you. :3**  
**

5NightsatFuckYou: i will as long as i get the comments needed. =]  


Boo Booty: thank you. and i will with comments. =]


	4. Eddie Day:4

Day: 4

Eddie slowly became conscious in his void of darkness. It took him a moment to register where he was and what had happened. As be recalled his memory someone touched his arm. His eyes shot open, filled with fury that someone touched him without permission.

He looked over and saw a doctor with a needle going for his arm. He growled with a glare, catching the doctors arm in a painful grip. He punched him to stop his struggling. He got off the metallic table, grabbing a near by scalpel of a tool table. He slit the doctors throat before dropping them to the floor.

"fucking doctors." he growled under his breath. He took a quick glance at him self. Frowning when he saw he wasn't wearing his regular clothes. Just some filthy patient pants and no shirt.

"how dare they. Fucking perverts touched me while I was out." he thought. He was bent on killing any doctor he saw. He glanced around the room, stopping at a reflection of him in a mirror.

"two sided?" he thought. He knew well of two sided mirrors. Murkoff had them when they interrogated him and police had them when he was caught. It also stood out to him by the mere fact of why a mirror would be in a medical room. Only one way to find out if it was or not.

He bashed his fist against it, making only a loud thud and a smear. He glared at his guess being correct. A mirror would have broke, two ways were tough. They were watching him, those disgusting doctors. He knew they were, standing behind that glass assuming it would stop him.

Hed prove them wrong, make them experience the fear as he broke through. He mite as well give them a warning first. He picked up a nearby doctors stool and smashed it into the glass. It made a small crack and a dent. He growled at the small crack he made, he wanted a bigger one.

"let me out you fucking swines!" Eddie roared at the glass. He paused and heard no response or movement.

"fine, all break through, even if it takes all day!" he thought, continuing his assault on the glass. The cracks were slowly growing across the surface.

"i know you're watching me you revolting perverts!" Eddie roared again. The doctors watching would be decorations around the room they cowered in. behind the glass they would just stare and gawk at him like a goat at a petting zoo. It agitated him greatly, they were all diseased parasites that needed to burn.

He bashed the glass till a long crack had formed. Stopping only because he heard the door unlocking. He turned to face it, expecting doctors.

"come to beg for forgiveness?! They should have stayed cowering." Eddie thought. He glared as officers came in.

"those rotten pigs! called in for some help. They wont be able to save there revolting hides if I get through the door!" he thought. He threw the stool at one officer, nearly knocking them over. He attacked the same one, ready to slice there stomach open.

He felt a sharp excruciating pain in his side. His body locked up and he fell over. They jumped on him, holding him to the floor on his stomach. He struggled and fought them, looking for the scalpel he had lost after falling.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DISGUSTING WRETCHES!" he yelled, thrashing underneath them. He would only stop a moment of thrashing after they tazed him. His back tensed when he felt himself shot again with darts. Everything went blurry to black in a split second.

Eddie woke up in a padded cell. He started with a groan that turned into a growling yell of frustration. He got up, holding his head from the massive headache he had obtained. What did they do to him now? Invaded him with more inappropriate tests. The thought of them made his skin crawl.

"those perverts. Enjoying them self's as they watch and mock me." he thought. He used to be cooperative with doctors. Used to tolerate all the tests, questions, and there invasion. Only in a vain attempt to get his way. All it got him was a pair of normal clothes. He hoped it would keep them from using him in the machine. If he kept calm and passive, they wouldn't see much wrong with him. Therefore not be passable in the experiments.

His plan failed, they still used him, he saw it coming with all the questions on his father. He couldn't hide the corruption from that, no matter how he faked. He was forced into that pod, invaded with tubes and needles. His face scared with a itching burning pain. It only itched now, pain only showing when he touched it.

that cooperation was going to end. He was going to fight and kill any doctors possible, fight in anyway he could to just make there jobs harder. The doctors numbers would dwindle at every chance he got. Murkoff would fear him when experiments came.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bowl of slob sliding in. the slot at the bottom of the door closing and locking shut. He stared down at the bowl in disgust. He despised that swill of waste they fed him in a bowl. It was still a wonder to him on how he could still taste after eating it for years.

He would have shoved it back at them if he could. Now he was stuck with it in his small cell. The smell invading the place, a mix of old slimy fish and rotten milk. It almost tasted the same, salty, bitter, dry, and as thick and grainy like apple sauce. At least the smell of it dulled his sense of smell. Maybe that was why he so easily tolerated the smell of rot, blood, and pus. Even then, the dulled smell of the mixture was still revolting.

He kicked it back to the small door slot. If they wanted him to eat, they would have to force him. Hed make sure to take down a few doctors before they dragged him out. He looked around his small cell only having a toilet and a bed mat. Not even a bed frame he could use for a weapon. He huffed at the room, wishing he was back in his other area. Where he could free roam with his darlings.

That reminded him, Murkoff had probably destroyed them all. Burned them or left them rotting in a ditch. He shut his eyes in disappointment that he couldn't stop them. He took in a heated breath of anger. Reminding him that the whore had escaped him. He still needed to find her, where ever she was.

"She couldn't be far, she has to be around here. I just need to get out. … for just a moment … its all I will need." he thought, looking out the small door window. He saw only 3 security officers, one gun.

"perfect." he thought, beginning to bash the door window. Security would come eventually to unlock the door.

He saw them run over, heard them unlock the door, preparing himself. The door opened and he rammed into one, toppling the rest over like domino's. He huffed at them as he ran down the cell halls. Quickly checking cell windows as he ran by. He got to the 10th window before a dart was shot into his leg.

"dammit!" he growled. he yanked the dart out to throw it aside. He had to ignore the windows as security was getting close. They shot a few more darts hitting him a second time and missing with the others. One officer tackled him, but not knocking him to the floor. Eddie smashed him into the concrete wall next to him. The guard let go of him as the wind was knocked out of him.

Eddie smashed his fist into the mans face, knocking him cold. Eddie ran again, looking through windows before he was tackled again. He was smashed into the wall this time and punched in the face. Eddie accidentally bit his lip, having blood drip down his chin and fill his mouth. He growled and beat the officer off, smashing the officers knee backwards first.

He beat the officer till they couldn't stand from pain. Both legs broken, a few ribs too, and there face smashed as well. He spit some of his blood onto the screaming officer. Tensing when a dart hit his side. He looked at the last officer, growling at them.

"you fucking swine. Ill slice your belly open like one and hang you by you're skin." Eddie growled as he stepped towards the officer. His words slurring from the drugs. He got halfway before falling to the ground in a black out.


	5. Waylon Day:5

Day: 5

for half the day Waylon had been trapped in a chair. Forced to go through the Morphogenic engine. By the end of it, he had a major migraine and felt incredibly sick. His stomach being in knots, everything sore, and flashes of the engine going across his eyes. When ever the flashes came the pain did. It was like driving nails into his skull with a hammer.

They kept feeding him more of that junk, Making his body worse each day. Now he had to go into surgery. They stopped the anesthesia, only giving heavy pain killers before operating. He would watch helplessly as they undid the stitches they made less then two days ago. Reopening his Y shaped cut again to poke at his insides. He felt no pain, but could still feel things.

Waylon could feel them shifting and pulling organs around. Sometimes they took pictures of his organs while they held them. It was disgusting and Waylon had to close his eyes when ever he saw his organs pulled out. It didn't feel right to be dissected, yet alive. The doctors would only stop when the pain killers wore off. Waylon would struggle and twitch when it happened, making the doctors upset with him.

They would talk about him as they pulled him apart. Waylon would listen, he had no where to go or run and it was the only thing he could hear. The doctors talked about the engine effects on him compared to other patients. Saying he was doing well by not getting sick yet.

Waylon wondered if they were blind or just ignored his condition. He was sick, yet they all ignored the obvious symptoms. He would shiver for no reason, he was pale with dark circles around his eyes, and he felt his fever rising. Apparently that was still healthy enough for them to pass him.

After engine therapy, a patients body would have bad side effects. Overacting of the brain causing damage to the body in someway. It would inflame the body's tissues to disturb the immune system into attacking its own body. It was why patients had such weakening immune systems, often getting sick. When immunity's finally failed, Murkoff would begin antibiotic treatment. Giving large daily dosages of it daily. Eventually a patients organs would fail and require transplants.

He would love to fight them, interrupt they're revolting work. His weakened condition the only thing stopping him. Eating only cement puree from them and pumped full of drugs for constant surgery. His body felt ready to shut down on him, but he wasn't giving up. He still had Lisa and the boys waiting for him. She would find him, she was smart and brave.

"soon this will all go away. I just have to last." he thought. He kept thinking that every time he was in pain. Pain was becoming a very common thing in this dark place for him. They settled his organs back into his pain riddled body and stitched him back together.

He let out a deep breath of relief as they finished. He shut his eyes from exhaustion, falling asleep from it. He woke up later in his cell from the sound of the door opening. He knew the force feeding was coming and managed to sit up. Doctors would come in with a cup of that foul smelling gunk. They would offer it and he would silently refuse.

He found it hard to speak with his mouth so dry. That garbage in a cup would suck any moister from his mouth and throat. It would make him so thirsty. After he refused, they would grab him and he would struggle. They would get that tube down his throat to feed it down. Then leave after yanking it out of him.

He would lay down again to wait for the next day. The nights weren't peaceful. They were full of screaming and yelling patients. They would bang on doors and start fights with officers. Officers would start yelling and a few would feel too high and mighty.

Those officers were the worst. They would go to cell doors and bang on them if they saw patients sleeping. It wasn't the worst they did either. They would push patients around. Putting patients together to fight each other till they were both bloody. That was how some cells were splattered with blood overnight. Waylon feared they mite push him out, one night, to brawl with another.

Waylon smacked his mouth, being thirsty. It was lights out again for patients. Lights inside of cells, covered by bullet proof glass, would shut off making it dark. The only light was coming through the small, cell door, glass. Waylon shut his eyes at the short quiet pause the sudden darkness brought. Startled from it when a officer banged his baton on the window while walking by.

Waylon looked down at the concrete floor. Trying for a moment to block away his sickness and pain. His stomach was cramping up again, twisting into a rock heavy knot. He leaned over in pain. He wanted to vomit, but the mix in the puree prevented it.

He took deep breaths to untie his stomach. Gagging on the air he had to swallow more then breath in. His stomach knotting would spread up his throat, having it harder to breath and swallow. He grabbed onto the end of the mat to keep himself from falling. His throat loosened for him to breath normally again. He took gasps of air while he could before his throat re-closed.

Waylon couldn't believe he actually used to work with these people. The same ones he called friends when he first started. Now those same people were ripping him apart and testing on him like a lab rat. Talking around him like he was deaf and dumb. They weren't hesitant to work on him either.

Strapping him down as soon as he arrived. Needle ready to be injected and a scalpel surrounded by tools in there reach. He tried to talk to them a few times. They would only ignore him, or command him to do something. Disobeying would make them angry and they would call security.

"What kind of people work here? Did they start like me? Looking for a high paying job and just … lost themselves? How could someone be so distant and uncaring?" Waylon thought.

"the patients weren't the only ones to fear." Waylon thought, wincing at his pain.

"and that insane man Gluskin was alive! ALIVE!" Waylon thought with anger. Tearing up at the thought.

"how could that had happened?! … why?! Why does he get to live? He just … slaughtered so many. Mutilated them. Tried to mutilate me. And he gets to live for it?" Waylon questioned in his mind, like god was listening to him.

"what kind of justice is that?" Waylon thought, moving onto the back of the bed. He wanted to get some sort of sleep before morning. His schedule in the asylum was strict, Jeremy made sure of it. No time was given to him to prepare. Guards would drag him anywhere in a hurry. Punishing him if they thought he was dragging.

He was to get up early, "eat" the sludge. Go to the engine therapy room, stay for half the day. Eat again before going to surgery. Stay there being dissected till around night comes. Eat again, then try to sleep for the next day. He heard from doctors that his engine therapy was being extended a few hours, because he was "doing so well".

In pained him so much just hearing that. He knew it would be cutting into his sleep. Making his recuperating time only a few hours. He could barely hang on now with his current schedule. He leaned his head against the wall, smacking his dry mouth again. He was exhausted, but his sickness wasn't allowing him to sleep.

It usually kept him awake till morning. Most sleep was caught reluctantly during his surgery's. He didn't like sleeping then, afraid they'll try something new. He had no choice whether he was awake or not. He merely wanted to be aware and prepared for any changes. Knowing they were going to cut a piece of organ out felt better then being unaware of it.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths while resting his head against the cold wall. Somehow he managed to fall asleep with his painful condition.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

man, you guys are really fast with the comments. this is actually late, based on how fast the comments were obtained. but i had to pause this for a new Escape: Aftermath chap. :3

unlike the original and sequel, this will** require 5 comments**(1 per person) per chap** to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**


	6. Eddie Day:5

Day: 5

"damn fucking doctors touching me with there filthy hands." Eddie growled in his head. The doctors took him out for engine therapy, but he fought them off. Killing one doctor and destroying the engine therapy room. He was now locked in a room mocked as the "time out" room. It was a large solitary room with a small viewing window on the door.

Eddie had been pacing around for lack of other things to do. A opportunity came with a smug officer banging on doors for entertainment. He always despised these types of officers, restraining himself to keep his good behavior up for doctors. With that over, he could have fun with picking them off one by one.

They didn't deserve to parade around, happy and unafraid. They needed to learn that there were bigger things then them. He would make them know that, this cocky officer being a good start. It wasn't that hard to draw them in. a few rude words exchanged would make them come in without hesitation.

Eddie had to wait, he wanted a few moments alone with him. The others would be patrolling away soon and his target would be in reach. As his target arrived, the others disappeared from Eddies sight through the window. He grinned as the officer walked by.

"not stopping for a chat?" Eddie asked plesently, staring at the officer through the glass. Only 4 inches of space between him and the iron door.

"get away from the glass." the officer growled, glancing at Eddie before trying to walk on.

"normal manners for a bitch." Eddie insulted with a calm demeanor.

"what the fuck you say?!" the officer snapped.

"cant understand me? Pity." Eddie replied, glaring at the officer. Keeping his calm tone.

" you stupid fuck, your talking to a officer. Get away from the damn glass before I come in!" the officer growled and banged on the glass with his baton. Eddie was unaffected by the threat, holding his constant glare.

"no, I like seeing outside. And really? Are you sure? Others would play more nicely." Eddie warned.

"you moron, cant understand a damn command." the officer growled. Eddie grinned at hearing him take out his cell keys. He stepped slightly away from the door, waiting. When the officer made it half way, Eddie smashed the door into him. The sound of ribs cracking from the force.

Before the officer could scream, he punched him in the chest. Knocking the wind out of the officer and tightening his chest in pain. Eddie yanked him in to the floor, leaving the door cracked open. His attention turned back to the officer.

"i told you others would play nicer." Eddie mocked.

"fuck you." the officer wheezed.

"you don't seem aware of the predicament your in." Eddie frowned, smashing his foot down on the officers leg to break it. He punched the officers throat, soon after, to stop him from screaming. He wanted no interruptions. With how long it took officers to patrol they would be together for 2 minutes.

He took away the officers equipment, throwing the gun across the room. He kept the tazer, testing it in his hand. It lit up his face with light blue light when turned on. Next he pulled out a regular knife officers usually had for defense. Eddie felt glee when he saw one. The perfect tool to carve his work. The officer was groaning and wheezing on the floor in pain. Eddie looked down at him with no remorse, feeling no guilt over the officer.

He dragged the officer over a bit, forcing him to stretch out on the floor. He cut away the officers Kevlar vest and clothes. If the officer ever tried to yell for attention, Eddie would silence him with a punch to the throat. He couldn't do it too hard, or he would accidentally suffocate the officer by crushing his windpipe.

Eddie began humming as he began to carve into the officers skin. His humming being a habit he formed while working. The officer pushed on him and fought him. It only aggravated Eddie, even more when the officer began messing him up. He punched him in the head, shutting him up and making him go still with a painful groan.

"shut up!" Eddie growled. Continuing to carve deeply into the officers chest. After he cut long sliver shaped pieces, he began to slowly peel the strips off the officer. Gaining another fight from him and more yelling.

"SHUT UP!" Eddie yelled, punching the guys throat. He finished skinning the officers chest, leaving a striped pattern of no skin and skin. He hummed again as he grabbed the officers bruised face. He started to do a very delicate carve going up the officers throat to this eye. When he reached the eye, he stabbed into the socket, slicing it open.

The officer tried to scream, but the multiple punches have made his throat too tight for air to pass freely. Eddie ignored the annoying noise, carving again from the mans face to his throat. The officer got in the way again as Eddie stabbed his shoulder. The man tried to push Eddie off and crawl away from him.

Eddie stood up and smashed his foot onto the officers elbow. Smashing it to bits inside his body. He grabbed the mans arm and cracked it backwards to be out of his way. The man was crying, and coughing up blood through his deep wheezing. The officer shook at the excruciating torture he was suffering through.

"don't worry, I just need to do a few more things." Eddie said in a happy tone. He stabbed back into the mans shoulder, carving over it to the front of the mans chest. doing the same on the other shoulder. He started slicing deeply around the mans lower stomach.

He wasn't doing precise lines anymore, just slashing away skin and muscle in chunks. The man was barely alive when Eddie was done. Most of the officers legs were ripped apart with his stomach area. Half his face skinned and ripped off. Slashes and carved patterns covering the rest of him. Two broken legs, a broken arm, busted ribs and a almost crushed throat.

"last thing." Eddie grinned down at the barely conscious man. He stabbed into the mans upper stomach and ripped his knife down. The mans belly slit open, his organs dropping out of the slice in a streaming pile. The man gurgled before dying painfully.

Eddie laughed at his finished work. Grabbing the dead mans leg to drag his bloody mutilated body from the cell. Out of the cell, Eddie heaved his body over the railing in front of the door. The body dropped three levels to smash onto concrete flooring. There was was a splat with a loud thudding crunching noise when the body hit.

Eddie smiled down as he went back inside his cell, closing the door. He waited till the other patrolling officers came. They noticed the body and scrambled to find out what happened. Eddie could hear them yelling in anger and panic. It would take a little while for them to search cells, till they found Eddies.

" they will learn." he said, waiting patiently in his cell.

When they discovered the gear and a mass of blood in his cell, they transferred him. He was locked in a max sector with a thickly padded cell on a narrow short cell block. He hated to hear that a special doctor will be coming in a few days to make him cooperative.

He snapped at them, attacking the others all the way to the new cell. They pinned him down and attached chain cuffs to him. He would be escorted heavily where ever he went in for testing. Another annoyance he heard from the others.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

Waylon trying to survive while Eddies becoming the nightmare of his cell block.

man, you guys are really fast with the comments. this is actually late, based on how fast the comments were obtained. but i had to pause this for a new Escape: Aftermath chap. :3

unlike the original and sequel, this will** require 5 comments**(1 per person) per chap** to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**

* * *

shortfangirl: of course hes a fighter, he is a psycho killer after all. X3

sashimilove: thank you, i hope his POVs arent too disturbing. there meant to be pretty dark to stay in character with his insanity.

BlueKanto: i dont think hulk ever did this. XD

BooBooty: thank you. =]

5Nightsatfuckyou: thank you. :3

I came for Eddie: thank you, and i shall. :3


	7. Waylon Day:6

Day: 6

Waylon was woken early and shoved into the engine therapy. Suffering the new extension of his therapy of 12 hours. Instead of the starting time of 6 hours. The doctors continued to say he was doing well. they called in a specialist doctor to see if he agreed. They also hoped he would join the dissecting team.

Lower scientists loved to show off in front of higher doctors. Cutting in patients more quickly. Yanking things out in a "organized" manner. It was more excruciating then normal for patients. Usually causing blackouts or forcing patients into shock.

Waylon was strapped in a chair to be looked over by the high doctor. Sitting there barely conscious and in constant pain. He smacked his dry mouth a bit as he watch doctors scrambling around to collect data for files. The medical room door opened for the doctor arriving. From the corner of his eye, Waylon saw him limping slightly.

He looked over hazily at the doctor, the world spinning for a second. He felt terrified when he saw that it was Andrew. That disgusting sadistic doctor who just about molested him during there last meeting. He assumed he was dead and this was becoming the last straw for Waylons insanity.

"First Gluskin then Andrew, why is this happening? What did I do to suffer this hell?!" Waylon said, trying to sink in his strapped chair to avoid being see. He was trying not to shake from fear, but the shivering of his illness was getting through.

The doctors spoke for less then a minute before catching sight of Waylon in the chair. His wide grin disturbed Waylon. Waylon just wanted to die at that moment. He didn't care how, even Eddie breaking in to mutilate him would be welcoming at this moment. He didn't know what Andrew would be doing to him.

"so you're the one who's been doing so well. You look healthy enough." Andrew grinned. grabbing and holding, a struggling, Waylons face forward.

"i was going to just examine you and leave, But ive changed my mind. Iam sure you'd hate to see me leave, wont you Waylon? You can be a good lab rat, with how well you've taken these tests. We should move you for other experiments. Maybe some stress tests or injections testing." Andrew grinned, shoving Waylons face away. Waylon stayed quiet, only glaring at him.

"don't want to talk? That's fine, eventually you'll talk with me." Andrew smiled.

"set him up on the operating table. I wanna see if any ulcers are showing in his organs." Andrew said monotone before limping a little over to some tools. The doctors began unstrapping him, yanking him up and over to the table. Despite his pain and illness he fought off and attacked doctors. He knocked a few over before they successfully strapped him on the table.

They stabbed a needle of painkiller into his neck. Before it could take effect Andrew began unsteadily cutting him open. Waylon hissed in pain, squirming and trying to move away from the scalpel.

"sorry if your cuts don't look very nice. My arm was injured during the Walrider incident and so was my eye." Andrew said as he basically shredded through more of Waylon, going past the basic Y cut to stop at his hips. The other doctors brought a light over and stretched Waylon open to expose his organs.

Andrew sliced open his stomach in a unsteady curve. he grabbing a pump to removed around 5 cups of undigested puree food powder. It was the only thing Waylon felt happy about since he started surgery. The removal of that junk cement made his stomach feel 10 lead bricks lighter. It stopped the cramping and knotting after a moment. The junk looked like black mud in the pump container.

Waylon winced again as his sliced open stomach was messed with. Sides being scraped a little for samples. The organ shifted and moved around for inspection. Andrew left it alone after a few more samples. He cut open a few more organs, examining them and taking samples. His kidneys, and livers were left sliced open with his stomach while Andrew talked with the doctors about the samples and another schedule change for Waylons.

Waylon shut his eyes, feeling his fever spike. The room was becoming unbearably hot for him. His eyes opened when Andrew slapped him.

"don't fall asleep, we don't need you dying on us right now." Andrew said, messing with Waylons organs again.

"and good news, we changed your schedule and squeezed you into injections testing. Some injections mite speed up your engine therapy." Andrew said, cheerfully. Waylon silently glared again.

"still not speaking? Eh, you weren't much of a talker anyway, were you? You didn't seem to like people either. Especially me." Andrew said, yanking one of Waylons organs after. Waylon winced in pain, feeling like he should vomit. With the puree junk removed he could, it was something very tempting.

Waylon held it in however. Andrew and a lot of these doctors would be visiting him daily and had complete control over his life. They could be down right cruel and torturous and no body would bat a eye about it. It was a regular activity around here. If a scream was heard, it was just a common background noise. Murders were cleaned away in minutes by staff. Body's burned to ashes or, if left with patients, eaten.

It was all a dark hell that Waylon thought could only exists in nightmares or story's. But here it was and he was living through it all. Hell seemed more merciful to him now then ever. Dieing wasn't the worst thing anymore, living was. Living with all the fear, torture, panic, and abuse. Something would kill him here, so far it was going to be sickness or multiple surgery's.

He was just feeling so tired. The engine therapy schedule had cut majorly into his sleep. Now with more experiments, he mite be having less then 6 hours of sleep. It was becoming a count down of days for Waylon. His focus changed when doctors started talking about where to take Waylon to injections testing.

Talking about sectors, halls, rooms to pass by. Waylon listened more when they mentioned the front door exit. This is when a idea hatched. Doctors didn't care what he heard, if they ever talked about the building layout, he would listen. He would memorize the layout and would escape if it was the last thing he did. He just needed to survive till the time was right.

Knowing the layout will help him in a quick escape. Better then just running blindly through the patrolled rundown building. He could run straight for the exit. He could just keep running after. Escape to the next town, tell authority's of the hell hes suffered.

He winced at being stabbed with a needle. He wished it was a painkiller, but by the way doctors were setting him up to machines, he assumed no. the doctors said it was a injection of hallucinogenics to try and speed things with the engine therapy. Large amounts of stress brought back flashes of the engine.

Waylon had woken up experiencing the horrific images caused by the engine. Body's, blood, his body being ripped apart by patients. The worst ones were when Eddie seemed to appear. Eddie didn't even have to do anything. Just standing there, watching, was a paranoia causing experience. Waylon would freeze in fear, staring back at the hallucination.

Waylon was afraid that one day it wouldn't be a hallucination. He looked over to the left side of him. Freezing when he saw Eddie standing there, staring at him. Thinking about him had caused the hallucinogenics to conjure a image of him. Eddie stared down with a unamused face, but slowly he grew a wide grin. Waylon started to breathe hard and tried to move away. The restraints stopping him from going farther then 2 inches.

He panicked more when Eddie looked over and grabbed a scalpel from a tool table. Waylon watched, eyes growing wide as the scalpel was brought close to his face. He shut his eyes at shooting pain when his throat was stabbed with the scalpel.

He couldn't breath anymore with the pain. Wheezing and choking on the taste of blood. The struggling and wheezing of Waylon, on the table, caught Andrews attention.

"fucking thing cant breath." Andrew said annoyed, grabbing a breathing tube. He shoved it down Waylons throat, allowing air. Waylon could breath again, but was still gagging on the taste of imaginary blood.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

you guys are fast on comments. and poor Waylon, he has the worst luck.

unlike the original and sequel, this will** require 5 comments**(1 per person) per chap** to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**


	8. Eddie Day:6

Day: 6

it was late at night when Eddie was visited by his new doctor. Eddie didn't care for his name, but heard that it started with a A or something close to it. Eddie stood silently in his cell, trapped in it since the lesson on that one officer. If they thought a doctor would convince him to cooperate, they were dead wrong.

"so, you're the one they found in that room of hanging body's." Andrew said from the door. Eddie stayed silent, keeping his back towards the door. He was far away from the door. the doctor would be forced to come in close to do anything to him. If he got close, that would be the last mistake the doctor ever did.

"why the hell were you strung up? Were you going to be a addition?" Andrew question. Eddie continued to ignore his presence. He wanted nothing to do with the damn doctor unless it benefited him.

"we found another patient leaving the area right before we found you. Do you know him? Hes a little short, had a injured leg." Andrew said. Eddies interest perked up.

"the whore?" Eddie thought.

"i know her." Eddie spoke, not looking at the doctor. Maybe he could learn where she was hiding from him.

"her? So you did make those body's. Why were you hung?" Andrew questioned, seeming more interested then before.

"that faithless bitch left me there." Eddie growled.

" you're not happy with her?" Andrew grinned.

"maybe, where mite she be now?" Eddie questioned.

"were experimenting. Maybe ill bring you two together for a talk." Andrew grinned.

"would be lovely." Eddie said, glancing at the doctor. He frowned when he recognized the doctor. That vile doctor who commanded him to be shoved in with those tubes. This doctor was on his kill list, but he would wait. He could take him to find that ungrateful slut.

She was his main target, he was willing to spare a doctor to kill her. Soon, they would meet, and she would pay dearly for leaving him. He didn't understand why they always left, they just did. It started slow. When he was younger they would actually get close before, staying for only a few days before leaving. He never knew why, they only made excuses to him.

It got worse over time. They all began to avoid him, but he wanted someone. Being surrounded by silence and being mocked by others was a sad existence. He could barely remember his mother, but he remembered what she said before dieing. She told him to find someone to be with forever, someone loyal and loving who would never leave.

Eddie thought that was a simple task. As years went by it seemed to become harder and harder. Girls began hiding from him, avoiding eye contact like he was diseased. He assumed it was because they thought he was like the others. Dangerous and a animal like his father was.

If they only stayed, he would show them he was different. He just needed to prove it to them, he needed time. No matter how he tried, it pushed them away farther and farther. He changed his approach a few years later, fed up with how stubborn they were all being. Then those girls showed there true self's. Whores, sluts, the unfaithful and the vulgar dirt.

The girls he took to impress yelled at him, attacked him, scarring him multiple times. Some tried to even kill him. They were all ungrateful, they had to be removed from the flock. They were all tainted by those monsters they followed around. Laughing with them and obeying them like brainless morons. He needed someone different, someone who wasn't tainted. Eddie was snapped from his thoughts by Andrews never ending chatter.

He had been going on about something for 3 full minutes. Not noticing that Eddie wasn't paying attention in the slightest. He wanted to make the doctor shut up, but if he wanted to find that slut again he had to be polite. He stayed silent, trying to drown out the doctor with a song in his head. Finally the doctor shut up about what he was talking.

"iam sure you're friend will be happy to see you again. Ill get you two to meet in a few days." Andrew grinned before leaving. Eddie held in a annoyed growl.

"finally." Eddie thought, letting out a annoyed sigh.

Hed find a way to that faithless whore one way or another. With luck he mite even take down that doctor as well. Eddie grinned at the thought, chuckling at the thought of they're blood being spilled. The doctor mite mistake his politeness for friendly cooperation. That mistake would guarantee his life being ended soon.

"that fucking animal." Eddie thought, remembering more of the doctor. How he usually got close to other patients. Eddie didn't like any of them, but that doctor made his skin crawl. He acted differently, getting close to commit invading acts. It disgusted Eddie, he was just a animal needing to be put down. If the doctor dared to touch him, he will suffer. Andrews gesture to bring Eddie together with that girl made him paranoid.

"was he planning something for me. Or maybe hes hoping ill do a different sort of act with her, hoping to watch." Eddie felt sick at the thought, being watched while committing a sacred act. Like Eddie would even dare, it would be improper to bed a girl before marriage. Especially if they were a unfaithful bitch who left him to bleed out like a hanged sheep.

"if the doctor would dare and trick me. I will hang him for a show to the others." Eddie thought. He would need some supply's for that. Some rope or wire to hang him, and a cutting tool to rip his skin wide.

Eddie shifted his shoulders around, cracking a few places in his back. He thought of how he should sleep, although he wasn't fond of it. It left him a little vulnerable, no matter how light a sleeper he was. He was at least thankful to be able to sleep stand.

The blood stained beds smelling of mold and rotting meat being too disgusting for use. Eddie sighed, looking around his cell. There was not much in the space. Padded walls, a mat, and a dim light. He hated this place, stuck pacing in a small cage. He wanted to walk where he pleased.

Eddie walked over to the small door window. He looked around outside, seeing the halls were dark besides a officers flashlight. Officers didn't walk by his cell anymore. Taking his message clearly as a warning to stay away. It had both a good and bad side for Eddie. Good because the cocky ones left him alone. But his chance of escape was greatly diminished. He was only let out to be escorted for experiments.

The last experiment they did was some test on a odd paste. Some patients is caused rashes, others it caused blisters. For Eddie it only caused a rash around his injured face. The doctors took down notes before fixing it with a anti inflammatory injection. The injection seemed to speed up healing in his face injury's. The smaller round gashes closing shut to scar over. Doctors guess that the inflaming from earlier tests in the pods was calmed by the injection, allowing better healing.

The larger gashes didn't change much, still being left open. Thinking about them brought up the pain in his face again. The constant burn stung, but was just a annoyance. He could ignore it most of the time, cold air helping the burn. He walked away from the door to the far corner. He shifted into place, facing the door, to fall asleep in place.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

eddies getting one step closer to Waylon. is that good or bad?

the faster comments roll in, faster i write the next chap. :3

unlike the original and sequel, this will** require 5 comments**(1 per person) per chap** to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**

* * *

**Boo Booty:** nope, he has horrible luck.

shortfangirl: there's a reason why Waylons desperate to never go back.

BlueKanto: hes close to it.

I came for Eddie: really, IcameforEddie? i would have never guessed. XD and have you read the original escape?

5Nightsatfuckyou: lol, and thank you. :3

sashimilove: i mainly want to avoid writing eddies POV during Escape. it removes the mystery of what eddies thing and the "hidden danger". but you may be getting a close look of what he may have been thinking in the next few chapters. =]


	9. Waylon Day:7

Day: 7

Waylon was paranoid of Andrew. He had been hovering around him uncomfortably close. Any touching he did lasted a bit too long for comfort. Waylon was strapped down in a chair again. Being observed during the engine therapy. The two way windows being behind the therapy screens, to not effect the doctors and scientists.

His skull was pounding, he felt like gagging from the earlier force feeding. Each flash caused a painful spike of pain. He winced at every single flash. He would jerk in the chair, trying to look away from the screen. His head was kept firmly locked in place by holders on the side of his head. Basically metal poles with disks on them that worked like a vice.

Hours later the painful therapy ended. Waylon had no idea that he could feel sicker then he was before. His body felt like it had been smashed repeatedly by a brick wall before being tossed in the desert. He always felt like vomiting, but couldn't because of the force feeding cement.

He glared at Andrew, who came in followed by other doctors. The doctors unstrapped him, moving him to the medical room. Doing different tests on him. X rays, brain scans, at least it was better then the dissections. The brain scans allowed Waylon to sleep slightly. His illness had gotten worse over time, giving him insomnia.

Once again, doctors ignored his worsening illness. Cold sweats, dark circles around the eyes, paleness, and a rising fever. Sooner or later it would catch up to him and his body would begin to shut down. With the treatment continuing like this, it wouldn't be long. They strapped him down to the medical table, doing something different again.

They shoved a tube down his stomach, pumping everything out. The black liquid mud contained a small mixture of red. One of the doctors recorded it as blood. The others started collecting different injections and pills. Injecting them or shoving them down Waylons throat.

"they'll make you better. Don't you want that? What, not even a thank you?" Andrew mocked down at Waylon. he patted Waylon's shoulder slowly as he stabbed a needle into his ribs. 4 large needles of blood were removed, making Waylon feel light headed. He yelped in pain as a larger needle was stabbed into his leg.

It didn't stop to collect blood, going farther till it pierced the bone. A small vial of bone marrow was collected. The pain caused made Waylon black out momentarily before waking by pure adrenaline. He winced away from a unwanted touch by Andrew near his lower stomach.

"you should have stayed sleeping." Andrew grinned, making Waylons skin crawl.

Waylon despised Andrews disgusting behavior, he never liked him. There was always something very off, his mannerisms of getting too close for comfort. Waylon usually avoided him when he could during work hours. Now he was trapped with him.

Although they probably wouldn't defend him, Waylon felt safer having SOMEone else around. A doctor, a patient, a scientist, having anyone else brought minor false comfort. Though Waylon knew how horribly useless it was. Andrew could do what he wished, others wouldn't stop him. He could also just order the others to leave.

Waylon was falling into depression, contemplating suicide. It wouldn't be easy, and attempts would be very painful. If he couldn't get tools to do it himself, he would have to go a different way. Aggravate violent patients, he could at least be put into a unending coma for the rest of his life.

His first target would be Eddie, if he could find him and get close. He most certainly wouldn't be happy to see him.

"probably crush my skull in with his punches." Waylon thought. It would be very painful, but at the most last only 5 minutes. That was good enough for him. He flinched away from another touch by Andrew on his face. He glared deeply at the man, showing his hatred and disgust.

"you wont be making that face when I tell you the good news." Andrew grinned. Waylon held his glare.

"more experiments?" Waylon thought with hatred.

"i met your friend today. He was doing well." Andrew smiled.

"friend?" Waylon thought confused. His look slowly changing to match his thoughts.

" Gluskin says hed like to meet you again." Andrew said.

"that name." Waylon though, dread covering his face and thoughts. He had no idea what Andrew wanted, but he was surely planning something.

"wont you be happy to see him?" Andrew asked cheerfully. Waylon stayed silent, still trying to overcome his cloud of dread and shock.

"still wont speak. Take your time, ill hear that lovely voice soon enough." Andrew chuckled.

"why is every sex crazed psycho attracted to me?" Waylon thought, a lump forming in his throat at Andrews words.

Waylon felt that there was some sort of bright side. Maybe he could aggravate Eddie enough to kill him. Security would take time to respond and doctors or scientists didn't stand a chance. They would be butchered if they tried to interfere. Then again, was suicide the answer? He did have a family waiting for him. Two kids and a wife, but how many days have passed without word from them?

"Lisa must have done something by now. Or did she just give up on me?" Waylon thought, depression eating at him. The thought of dying by a maniac beating him to death wasn't very ideal to him. He made it past so much just to die like that. Got by cannibals, patients of varying insanity, and a sex crazed psycho. Just to be beaten by him days later by choice.

"how many days has it been?" Waylon thought, trying to count how many sleepless nights he had. That knowledge was useless by itself, he couldn't even remember the last window he saw out of. His day night cycle twisted together in one slow painful blur. The whole building was mostly dark besides lamps lighting some halls. Or being so far underground that there was no chance of outside lights reaching in. artificial light being a depressing thing to feel constantly, instead of real sunlight.

Waylon looked around slowly, avoiding the chance of grabbing Andrews attention. He saw a clip board near by on the wall. He stared at it till the haze in his sight cleared. He scanned over it till he spotted a date in the corner. 8/12/## said the date on the board. Judging from the written notes, the board was recording today, so it had to be up to date.

Waylon let out a silent sigh. Realizing that testing had only been going on for 3 days. It all felt like weeks and years to him. He thought about Lisa still working to save him. It hadn't been that long, so she shouldn't have given up, yet. It gave him a little energy thinking about that. He just had to keep holding on, forget suicide.

Now he had to worry about Andrew and his plan. It sounded like he was gonna shove him in with Eddie. The thought made his breath get caught in his chest. What was he going to do if that happened?

"i cant fight, I cant even stand anymore." Waylon thought, shutting his eyes.

"maybe Gluskin will be the same. He would be facing the same experiments. However, ... with Andrews involvement. Hed probably be treated well, with 5 star meals and steroids to bulk him up quick. Hed aggravate him into a roid rage before shoving me into the lions den." Waylon thought.

"watch me be beaten to near death then intervene. Heal me up and repeat the progress a couple days later." he thought through a pounding headache. He winced as a needle was jabbed into his neck. The liquid injected felt like fire burning through his veins. His brain felt like it was boiling from the heat of the fever and injection.

Doctors gathered around him with boards and more injections. One after another was put into him. Some having no effects, others having painful or terrifying effects. Hallucinations of the doctors morphing into decaying mutated monsters. Creatures with jagged teeth, extra limbs, rotting dripping body's, hovering over him. Snarling and growling deeply t each other or him.

There was nothing he could do about it. His body froze up on him. Unable to fight the restrains or push the things away. Its only other option was to freeze and almost play dead. By some luck the monsters would leave or at least not kill him. The taste of blood was filling up his throat again. He wanted to cough and gag at the taste, but his frozen body refused to do anything that caught unwanted attention.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

poor waylon.

decided to release this early, and bring comment requirements from 5 to 4. =]

unlike the original and sequel, this will** require 4 comments**(1 per person) per chap** to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**


	10. Eddie Day:7

Day: 7

Eddie was getting impatient in waiting. The damn doctor had not taken him to find that girl yet. How long will it be till he was finally taken? If the doctor took too long, Eddie wouldn't see the use in the doctor any longer. He huffed at the glass two way window nearby. He knew they were watching him. All those sick doctors observing him.

Doctors had taken him out to test on him again. Putting strange injections in him. They tried shoving him into the engine therapy. They never got past the door way with him fighting. Killed a few doctors during the attempt. They thought about sedating him, but it would mess with the therapy. Making him too tired to focus on it, or having him pass out mid therapy.

Neither would be acceptable for work progress. He was instead shoved into a chamber for substance testing. Being bulked up with a unstable mixture of antibiotics, steroids, and a few other chemicals added. The steroids bulked him up and caused agitation at the littlest of things. Antibiotics helped his injured face fight away a minor infection.

some chemicals working against the others, to keep organs from shutting down. The last few were trying to speed up cell production. A quick duplicator for the Walrider project. Cells turned to factory's for nanobots, and more cells meant faster bot production. However, the quick cell production usually caused massive tumors that needed to be quickly removed.

Doctors hoped the steroids would also keep tumor swelling down. Giving some time for them to remove the tumors before there test subject died. Losing all the progress of testing they made. Eddie so far had been doing well, however there was only minor cell duplication. Being too slow for what the doctors wanted.

Eddie had been pacing the room, glaring at the mirror. He would bang it down if he could. He stopped when he heard a voice over the mic, sounding in the room. he recognized it as that revolting doctors voice. The mere sound of him made Eddie want to rip the speaker apart.

"feeling well today?" Andrew asked cheerfully.

"i was." Eddie growled under his breath. Keeping his boiling temper under control. He needed to stay polite if he wanted to get his way.

"when shall I see my, "friend"?" Eddie asked, letting out a huff of breath. Biting his tongue to hold in a growl.

"soon, after some more testing." Andrew said. Eddie growled with displeasure.

"damn your tests! I want out!" Eddie snapped.

"if you cooperated, it would go by faster." Andrew said.

"LIES! you'll just bring more tests! One after another till I pass from one of them! I know all your excuses and false promises! All you doctors need to suffer for your work!" Eddie yelled, getting close to the black mirror window.

"now calm down, your tempers rise-" Andrew said, interrupted by Eddies shouting.

"SHUT UP!" Eddie roared, smashing his fist into the glass. It caused more harm to him then the glass.

"don't do that." Andrew warned. Eddie let out a low grumble. He stepped back from the glass, gaining slight control of his anger.

"maybe speaking about your collection will calm you?" Andrew said.

"DONT SPEAK OF THEM!" Eddie roared at the glass.

"i was able to examine them. Lovely handy work, needs some touch ups on the stitching." Andrew said, trying to say a compliment.

"YOU TOUCHED THEM?! HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU SACK OF SHIT! YOU TAINTED THEM WITH YOUR FILTH!" Eddie roared at the glass again, smashing at the mirror.

"rot was setting in. they were destroyed before-" Andrew said, interrupted again by Eddie..

"THEY WERE NOT! THEY WERE PERFECT! THATS WHY THEY WERE UP! PRECIOUS STARS AND YOU TOUCHED THEM! YOU MADE THEM ROT! INFECTING THEM WITH YOUR DISEASE!" Eddie continued to roar. He bashed the glass till his fists were bloody, smearing red all over the glass. Some drops splattering onto the concrete walls.

"stop that! your ruining the glass!" Andrew commanded.

"YOU LIEING RAT! ILL DROWN YOU!" Eddie yelled, beating the glass till his knuckles were showing some bone.

Security was finally called in by Andrew. Eddie saw them, filling with roid rage and adrenaline. He smashed into the small group, pushing and beating them back out the door. The first three officers knocked down and covered with Eddies blood. Eddie punched the officers repeatedly. Attacking them till they were no longer able to get up.

Security shot multiple darts into him trying to bring him down. He managed to gain a massive collection of 20 darts in him. Barely affecting him against the roid rage and adrenaline. He yanked the darts and brushed others out of his skin. He Threw down multiple officers in the thin hall, bashing helmets in. crippling most of them by smashing legs, arms, and ribs. He beat them away, gaining 6 feet of ground from the door he escaped.

around the 50th dart, his legs began to fail him. His walk becoming unsteady and his lungs running out of breath. He leaned against the wall, facing more officers. He let out a frustrated growl at them. They came closer to him, new officers arriving with shock sticks.

"you infectious rats. Vermin who need to drown." he insulted the officers. He took one step forward, removing himself from the wall. He wobbled on his legs, shaking from the massive brawl he just went through.

"get out of my damn way!" he snapped at them, walking a few steps forward. He took only two steps before falling over in a blur. He was barely aware of his surroundings as he was moved. Taken from the bloody hall to a medical lab. The high dosage of tranquilizer needed to be neutralized.

If they weren't, his organs would start shutting down. He growled and threatened any doctors coming near. Eddie attempted to break free after each injection, unable to move.

"you fucking doctors." Eddie slurred as a few passed his side vision. Everything was going in and out of blackness, blurring till it was just blobs of color. He could hear them talking, but their voices were muffled. They all sounded like he was trying to hear from behind a door while under water. He watched them intently still trying to break the restraints.

"how dare they. He ruined them, destroyed them. Damn that rat. Ill get him, soon. He'll pay for what he did. My poor darlings, rotting, because of him!" Eddie thought with a growl.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

eddies losing his patience.

decided to release this early, and bring comment requirements from 5 to 4. =]

unlike the original and sequel, this will** require 4 comments**(1 per person) per chap** to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**

* * *

shortfangirl**:** if you cut out the mutilation and psychopathy, then yes. he would be great. XD

BlueKanto: and hes worser then ever! :D

I came for Eddie: thank you. :3

guest: because i said so! adds to story. and yes, poor Waylon.


	11. Waylon Day:8

Day: 8

Waylon felt like he was dieing during the early engine therapy. The coppery taste of blood sitting at the back of his throat since yesterday. He breathed heavily, feeling like he wasn't getting enough oxygen in. when it was over the doctors did the same as always, dragging him into the medical room.

They took blood tests, brain scans, then left him strapped in a chair. Doctors were fussing over the new tests. Waylon knew by there frustration that something changed. They were going back and forth between the new and old tests, marking things. Andrew was getting angry with each mark on the paper work.

The doctors swarmed Waylon again. Shining lights in his eyes, taking more blood, and stabbing into his arms. The doctors took him away for more scans and x rays. After the x ray on his chest the blood building at the back of his throat finally came up. He leaned his head over the side of the table, letting thick blood pour out of his mouth.

Doctors started yelling and fighting with each other. They all stopped when Andrew turned there anger onto Waylon. He was yanked off the table by Andrew, forced to stand as blood was still dripping from his mouth. Accusations of him faking his health were tossed at him.

"you were sick by the engine this whole time! you faked your good health so we would waste our time on you!" Andrew yelled at him. Waylon knew he was still unaffected by the engine. The sickness was from multiple surgery's, stress, and injections, not the therapy. He knew to keep his mouth shut about that information.

"admit it!" Andrew snapped at Waylon. Waylon stayed silent, refusing to answer the doctor. Talking wouldn't help him anyway.

"talk you rat!" Andrew yelled before punching Waylon. Waylon fell to the floor, barely able to sit up for defense. He coughed up more blood from the back of his throat. Luckily he was left alone as doctors started arguing about files.

Things would need to be changed, new reports, back tracking there research. Waylon stayed still on the floor, watching the arguments. He flinched when they grabbed him again. They yanked him back onto a medical table, setting him up for operation.

They ripped him open, looking over his sick organs. They did more sample scrapings and stomach pumped him. Blood was removed from his stomach and lungs. They gave injections which stopped the bleeding. By the doctors comments, Waylon heard, his blood had thinned.

The thinned blood was leaking through his organ walls. Although late, the fixing of this problem was better done now then realized later. If not, Waylon would have bled out through his eyes and skin once his blood thinned enough. It also explained his low oxygen, thin blood making it complicated to pass it along.

They took new pictures of his opened organs. Dissecting him for the new file update. The doctors were rougher with him then usual. Yanking things that needed to be moved or pushing him. They continued to blame him for there mistake. He had been sick a while, but they refused to see it.

Now that they couldn't ignore it, they were panicking. All the files and paperwork they passed with progress would have to be cleared. They built there falsified files on a tower of cards. This back track would be looking for someone to blame.

It was all there fault, but Waylon will be there scapegoat. Blame him for wasted time, say that he bluffed a serious illness. It wouldn't make sense, but Murkoff wouldn't care. Patients were easily replaceable, scientists that can keep a dark secret weren't. Waylon wondered if he would have still sent that email if he knew this would happen.

If he didn't, he would have just endured working there for another 5 months. He never thought ahead, lisa was better with that. If he could have talked to her, she would have told him not to. Now that he had all the time to think, his mistakes were obvious.

All he had to do was wait for his contract to end. He could have left and told the world then. Then again, the Walrider caused the major breakout days ago. He would have gone through that suffering no matter what it seems. Maybe he would have even died. The Walrider attacked the lower levels first, where he was usually kept around for work.

If he did manage to survive, maybe he could have just escaped. Or at least not be on the engine therapy. Would that be worth it? Forced to still work for these sadists. Forced to help in the experimentation he was now under. Now that he had felt all the pain and torture, he would have only sent that email faster.

"SOMEone has to be coming! my wife, a reporter, news crew, police anyone that could stop this! A riot of maniacs, a killer swarm of nanobots couldn't have possibly gone unnoticed. ... Could it?" Waylon thought, not realizing he had shut his eyes too long for the doctors liking.

"wake up lab rat!" Andrew said, slapping Waylon "awake". Waylon opened his eyes, wincing one closed from the pain on his face.

"stay awake!" Andrew snapped at him, as he worked more on Waylons organs.

Waylon glared at him, still feeling pain in his face. A bright red mark went across almost the entire half his face. He stayed still and kept awake till the doctors finished. Yanking him around again when the stitches were finished.

They dragged him back to the engine therapy. He was left to endure the excruciating pain for another 4 hours. They only stopped to force feed him that junk in a tube. Waylon was surprised when he actually fought against them. He knocked the slop away, spilling it across the floor.

This didn't go very well for him after. Doctors beat him and forced him to the floor. He ached everywhere, covered in layers of large bruises. His exhaustion making him unable to fight or move as they forced the new food down his throat. He closed his eyes for a second.

They opened in shock as a bucket of freezing water was splashed on him. He jolted up, finding out he was in his cell. He had blacked out earlier and was moved back to his cell. The door closed as a officer left. Waylon watched the door before looking at his soaked patient uniform.

He thought the idea was disgusting. he had no idea where this shirt had been, but he was thirsty. It was at least better then the water on the floor. He sucked water out of the damp fabric, gaining a little taste back from hydrating his tongue. His mouth always felt like sand or cotton balls, his tasting lost with no spit. Swallowing felt like barbwire down his dry throat.

The minimal water he obtained from the fabric was like a oasis in the desert. His mouth was able to make spit again and his tongue no longer stuck to the roof of his mouth. He practically sucked the shirt dry by the time he was done. The taste of blood had been strengthened with the new moister. It made Waylon gag a few times.

He started to gag so much, he leaned over the bed. His body had finally lurched its stomach forward enough. Waylon felt excruciating pain from it, and swore his stomach turned inside out. All that cement, mud black, puree powder came out of him. It stuck together just like cement or mud would. Vomited up into a tall mound on the floor. Waylon watched as the dark mound slowly spread on the floor, sinking down slowly.

Waylons body felt so much relief from the removal of that lead heavy mix. He felt 30 pounds lighter, his stomach no longer a knot. He laid back against the wall on his bed. Closing his eyes to let exhaustion take over.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

poor Waylon, the doctors are gonna be worse from now on. and Andrews got a surprise for him next chapter. *evil laugh*

unlike the original and sequel, this will** require 4 comments**(1 per person) per chap** to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**


	12. Eddie Day:8

Day: 8

"that living bag of shit! how dare he! HE LET THEM ROT! my poor darlings." Eddie thought, pacing in his room.

Eddie kept closing and opening his fists. Not used to his hands being wrapped in gauze. They had given him his fingerless gloves back. Only doing it to stop Eddie from bothering and unwrapping the gauze. It had become a minor silent agreement between doctors and him. Keep the gauze and he can keep his gloves.

"my poor darlings, tainted by THAT doctor. THAT doctor who had disgustingly glided his hands over just about everything!" Eddie thought, his skin crawling with disgust.

"that damn doctor better not try anything with me!" Eddie growled.

"if he knows whats good for him, he'll take me to find that ungrateful whore soon." Eddie thought. Eddie still felt pain from that girl. He was sure she was the one. His true darling. He still remembered when he first saw her. Everything about that moment was hazy from drugs and adrenaline filled panic.

He was desperate to escape and saw her, a perfect angel behind glass. She didn't look like those doctors or scientists. She dressed differently instead of the normal all white. It was most likely why he went straight to her in the first place. She seemed so delicate as well when he saw her up close. even more so when he accidentally startled her away from the large glass.

If he wasn't going to be dragged into that suffocating pod with invading tubes, he would have been more polite. when he saw her again he made the same mistake like there first meeting. he even promised himself he wouldn't do again and still did. Although, he was surprised that he saw her.

He expected anyone but her. Another vulgar thing running around his area. He never really liked some of them, he was always grasping at straws with them. He had been losing hope and became desperate. He had to face facts, he was eventually going to die and he needed to find a wife.

Between all the vermin and whores that attacked or left him, it was turning dark for him. It was hard enjoying his work, trying to fix his brides. They all gave up on him, leaving him alone again. He wanted a wife with his own kids, time was dwindling for him. Depression slowly moving in his heart.

Then, he heard creeks from down the hall. He assumed it was just another one like the rest. His heart always pounded with excitement at a new one, but felt heavy as well. Knowing that they would leave. When he saw her try to open the door, recognizing her, his heart just about burst with joy at seeing her.

"darling!" he said so happily, getting close against the glass to see her closer. She stared at him for a long second with large eyes. He remembered thinking her eyes were so beautiful and expressive. He didn't realize till he was walking away that he scared her by doing that.

He felt embarrassed doing that, angry with himself. Thinking that he must have looked like one of those morons that drooled over every girl, when he smashed against the glass. When he entered the room he tried to apologize.

"Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to." he said sincerely. When he heard no word from her and felt her hiding, he blamed shyness. So he continued talking, trying to draw her out with soft words.

"We've met before haven't we? I know I've seen your face. Maybe... Just before I woke up." he said, saying the words gently as he slowly moved around to find her. He didn't want to seem like a brute who would harm her. That wouldn't be proper for a gentleman like him. He switched strategy, thinking maybe compliments would have her speak.

"Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you." he said truthfully, she seemed like such a angel to him. She still refused to reveal herself, gaining some frustration from him. Now he tried to be a little more direct, maybe that would bring her out?

" Let me fill you up. You don't have to be alone anymore." Eddie said. Now that he thinks about it, he said that a bit clumsily. He could have worded that a little less bluntly. Excitement had made him a little too fast moving with her.

"You could make me whole. I could fill that emptiness inside of you." he said, a promise to her, and him, that she wouldn't have to be alone or afraid with him. Unlike all those other animals she may have dealt with. Then from the corner of his eye he saw her run from behind him out the room.

His heart sank a little at seeing her run, but he wasn't going to give up yet. He ran after her, losing her for a moment before he heard something heavy being moved. She was unblocking one of his doors. He grinned as he ran to the door seeing her right before she opened the door. She continued running, but Eddie slowed down as he knew she was heading for the elevator.

It was down a floor and she would have to stop. He could talk to her more personally then, and accept him. His smile disappeared as he saw her running straight for the open shaft.

"she wouldn't." he thought in shock, running again. His heart shattered as he saw her jump out. He heard metal clang and saw the ladder bust back with her falling. He assumed painfully that she was dead, till he heard her cry out. He felt relief jump into his chest as he went to the elevator, looking down at her. She yanked a large piece of wood from her leg.

"Oh god. Oh god, are you okay? Tell me you're okay. I hate to think of you suffering without me." he said. He wanted her to be alright, and he promised his darlings that he would always take care of them.

"Why would you do something like that to yourself?" he questioned, feeling confusion. She was that desperate to get away from him. His heart broke, depression setting in, then fury replaced the pain.

"You'd rather... Rather die than be with me? Then die." he said, heart broken and angry as he shut the elevator gate before making the elevator rise. He watched her with a mixed look of pain and anger. She looked up at him with a expression of fear. She looked down and walked forward, disappearing from his view.

She had escaped the shaft, giving him another chase. Eventually he caught up to her in a locker. She stayed there patiently for him. The run had brought his anger down, making him more forgiving. His heart wasn't feeling as crushed as before.

He brought her to the surgery room. Sprayed her with some knock out gas. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. From all that running she would need a rest, especially for the upcoming surgery. He thought of the other girls he caught, frowning at them.

He had his true bride now. The one he had been waiting for. He no longer needed the others, so what should he do with them? He tried the surgery on many of them, all failing. Eventually he thought that it wasn't working because they were giving up. He needed to find one that would fight for him. He knew there would only be one, and he was sure he had her now.

His perfect darling sleeping in the locker. The best thing he could think was to use others for practice. He wanted her to be perfect with as minimal scaring as possible. If one of them managed to live, then maybe he would take them. He seriously doubted that thought, but one could hope.

When it came to her turn, he saw her fear and tried to calm her. Of course surgery was scary for anyone, so he under stood her fear. Before he could cut, a damn animal attacked him. He was so angry at the other patient attacking him, he hadn't noticed his darling had broken free.

He killed his attacker and returned, shocked to see his darling missing. Same with her items, he quickly searched the darkness before seeing her blood trail. He quickly followed, finding and chasing after her. She escaped out a window with Eddie no longer able to follow.

He sucked up his pain, trying to deal with another loss. Now knowing that his perfect bride was just like the others. He tried to busy himself in work. He always did when he felt this way. He sang to himself till he heard something. He walked to a certain room where he kept the exit door key.

He kept it on a body for easy finding. He had so many keys he lost track of them easily. The main key he needed and used when going to find another bride. When he entered the room, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was back again, and stealing his key to escape him.

He was furious and chased her again. Catching her at the door and knocking her down. He got her to his room of darlings. She wasn't fixed like the others, but he still saw her as something beautiful. So he was going to hang her, then the roof caved in, he flew up. He felt pain shoot through him, impaled by a pipe.

He felt everything crush in on him. The depression, the pain of being alone, and the pain of knowing he let her down. It could have been different, he didn't try hard enough. He wanted to apologize for failing her.

"We could have been beautiful." was all he said, before black took him over.

Now here he was, about to make that girl pay. She didn't deserve him, she wasn't the one he expected, but he was so sure of it. She was so different, she never attacked him. She acted different then the abusive disgusting doctors. Never yelled at him, or even talked. She only hid from him, seeming afraid. Why though, there was no reason to fear him? She used to work with the doctors and seemed to fear them like any patient would, but why?

His thought caused him to pause. Why did that doctor want him to meet her anyway. Doctors weren't trust worthy, they didn't do anything to help patients. So why was the doctor helping him? Eddie let out a growling huff.

"this doctor wants me to meet her, But why? So he can watch me preform some low act when were together?!" Eddie thought, feeling disgusted. Doctors weren't dumb, Eddie knew that.

"he knows I don't like her. Knows ill try and kill her." Eddie thought.

"why would he want her dead? … He must be hiding something." Eddie thought. It felt like the pieces slowly snapped together in a crooked puzzle. Most the pieces jammed together, not properly fitting.

"he infected all of my darlings. And he infected her, she was infected by his disease. That's why she tried to leave, she was afraid of him. Afraid of what he would do. Tainted by his hands! THAT DISGUSTING BASTARD STOLE MY DARLING!" Eddie roared in his thoughts. It all made sense to him.

"she knew that doctor would come for her. She thought she had to be faithful to him, to live. That's why she refused me. And THATS why the doctors helping me! he wants me to kill my darling, she is faithful! I need to kill that doctor to have her! I will talk with her, show her ill protect her from him. Then she'll see she has no need to fear him. She'll become faithful to me when hes DEAD!" Eddie thought.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

well, guess that's all cleared with Eddie. now he wants his perfect darling back.

hmm, i see eddies chapters get more views. _i wonder **WHY**?_

unlike the original and sequel, this will** require 4 comments**(1 per person) per chap** to continue!**

**1 chap = 1 Waylon and Eddie POV**

* * *

shortfangirl: especially now. :3

5Nightsatfuckyou: oh yes, poor waylon. XD

BlueKanto: Andrews got a surprise for him.

I came for Eddie: alot of people are, even more now.

sashimilove: no promises.


End file.
